This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to storage quota management. The amount of data that needs to be managed by enterprises is growing at an extremely high rate. A disk quota is a protocol that is often used by system administrators to ensure that available storage resources are equitably and reasonably distributed among the users of the operating systems that are used by a network. Storage cloud services can assist in managing data. Object storage can assist in handling the high rate growth of unstructured data.